


Focus

by Tarlan



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Collection: Fandom Stocking 2015, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-09 17:45:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5549666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vin waits and watches high above the scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Focus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cutiesonthehorizon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutiesonthehorizon/gifts).



Vin's job was to protect his fellow law enforcement officers using skills of patience and sharpshooting, honed by the U.S. Rangers after they discovered his talent for both. He'd set up his nest hours before, remaining still and silent as Greenoak's scouts scoped the meeting place, missing him as he watched them from high above. Humans had binocular vision but they were drawn to movement, and they rarely looked up. A well camouflaged man could sit or stand in the open barely twenty feet away from the enemy and not be seen under the right circumstances. High above in his perch, blending into the shadows, Vin knew he was an even harder target to spot.

They missed him, reporting back that the site was clear, and Vin smiled when they set up their own look-out in the spot a conventional sniper would take, affording a good view from a place more accessible. That's why Vin had discounted that spot. He knew he would have to take out this sniper first, and he had the perfect weapon for that shot... but not yet.

Patience.

He let his mind drift over the images of known allies; the DEA agent who'd been undercover for such a long time, and who would stick close to Ezra if... when the bullets started flying. He let his thoughts drift over the enemy; Greenoak and his known associates, bodyguards, and foot soldiers... the lone sniper. The shipment of guns had crossed the border hours earlier, enough to start a war. It had been stopped by ATF agents and emptied of most of its cargo before being sent on its way with an undercover ATF agent behind the wheel.

Vin waited until Greenoak's look-out gave the final all-clear before he raised his other rifle and fired a single, silent shot, smiling as the tranquillizer dart struck dead on target. Greenoak's look-out stared back at him in shock for a moment before collapsing, the rifle falling from lax fingers to land in a pile of junk on the ground below, out of sight.

From his perch high above the scene Vin had a bird's eye view of the activity below as the last few minutes ticked down. He could see the rest of Team Seven getting into position, taking advantage of what ground cover was available, and he focused his memory on each man. He thought of the way they looked, they way they moved; idiosyncrasies, flashes of color, smiles, seeing emotions of happiness, sorrow, anger, remorse, teasing... and now intense focus. His blood brothers, a bond forged in battle, protecting one another's back. He caught sight of Chris's blond hair, of Josiah's stealthy moves despite his size, of Buck scuttling on hands and feet to gain a better vantage point, and J.D. following like a bear cub after its mama. Nathan took cover close to Chris, and though Vin hadn't mentioned where they'd find his nest, Chris's sharp eyes swept up and found him instantly.

Their eyes locked for a moment, assurances given and received, and Vin knew Chris would die for each of them, just as Vin would willing sacrifice himself for them too.

Where once it was silent now the air was filled with the sound of approaching engines.

The show was on.

END

 


End file.
